Falling Stars
by Evangeline1
Summary: So sorry it took so long! Major computer problems. To make up for it, I uploaded two chapters. S&S with a dash of T&E! Please R&R!!
1. Chapter One

Falling Stars Chapter one

_**Falling Stars**_  
by Angel Sakura  
[5.27.01]

AN: All standard disclaimers apply. This is an AU taking place in a different world. 

Dedication [6.21.01]: Hey Jackie! This is for you! I know you probably can't read this now, since you're in China and all, but whatever. I'm sorry I've been causing so much trouble later, what with my mood swings and chronic depressions. Thank you so much for bearing with me! I've changed so much since 6th grade, ne? Hey! We've known each other for three years! Whoa ... that just hit me. Miss you so much! I'll see you sometime in August, we'll go swimming (no, you can't wrestle my bros!) Luv ya lots! LYLAS, CLO 

Falling Stars  
Chapter One  
by Angel Sakura

*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura!" Tomoyo was worriedly scrambling around a large kitchen, carrying a plate of food in both hands. She was making her way around the many people working, her plain beige skirts slowing her down. 

"Where *are* you? They will be here in half an hour!" Growling in frustration, Tomoyo gave up her search and returned to the kitchen. 

"Couldn't find her, Tomoyo?" Rika asked her, pulling a bag of potatoes out from underneath a large counter. The rest of the kitchen was crowded with scattering scullery maids, hurrying to finish the feast before the guests arrive. 

"No, I couldn't. I don't know why she's doing this. She's new here! She could lose her job, and then where would she be? She has no where to go!" Tomoyo began to peel the potatoes along with Rika. 

"Don't worry, I won't fire her. She's too sweet of a girl, and she does work hard when she's got her head out of the clouds," Rika cast a friendly smile at her. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat on a magnificent fountain's edge, writing in an old leather journal. The crystal blue water gently fell from a Greek goddess' statue in the middle of the fountain. She had set the precious book on the edge and settled comfortably on her side, leaning forward to write. 

She was newly hired at this beautiful castle in the kingdom of Lupa, and wanted to record some of the week. It had already been hectic and the head maid, Rika, seemed all too happy to hire her for work. Some of the country's nobility were joining the queen for a dinner, and the servants needed all the help they could get in making sure that everything ran smoothly. 

Sakura grinned slightly at the Cinderella fairy tale this country was in. Queen Yulen was desperate to wed her son before his eighteenth birthday. It was quite obvious to all what this dinner was for - to hope her son would fall in love with a young courtier and marry her, namely the Duchess Li Meiling. 

Sakura herself would never let herself into this nonsense, if she could. This was the first work she had got since the death of her father when she was fourteen, three years ago. She never knew, but suspected that his death had something to do with the Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards. There were countless sorcerers seeking her great magic. Smirking to herself, she pondered if they would ever believe that the world's most powerful sorceress was actually a kitchen maid serving Lupa's nobility. 

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, letting the cool breeze brush gently across her skin. She pressed the quill into the book, and snapped it shut quickly. Standing up, she stretched her limbs languidly and began to straighten her clothes. Picking up a neatly folded apron that had been set farther down on the fountain, she lifted it over her head, securing it in a small bow behind her back. She stuffed her diary in the apron's deep pocket, and gathering her skirts, she walked deeper into the fairy tale garden. 

The colorful spring flowers had just begun to bloom, imported Japanese cherry blossom trees towering above the flower bushes. There were many Greek and Roman statues gracing the beauty of the flora throughout the worn trail. Ducking behind a tree trunk, she leaned against the cool bark, closing her eyes in resting. The peaceful sound of streaming water caught her ears, and she followed the noise. Behind a row of bushes, she found a small stream of water with a small bridge reaching across and connecting both sides. Stray petals graced the water's surface, spinning as they made their slow journey downstream. The site was truly beautiful. She bent down to run her fingers along the water's surface. Before righting herself, she picked a small white daffodil on the bank. 

The bushes behind her rustled, and Sakura spun around, frightened.

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was taking his time, using up the precious minutes he would have alone before another of his mother's attempts to make him fall in love with one of the country's courtiers. He grimaced at the thought of marrying his mother's favorite and his cousin, Duchess Li Meiling. She was his childhood friend, but he loved her merely as a sister. 

He was one year away from becoming of age to gain the thrown, and she wanted him to wed before becoming crowned king. Not that she minded, she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Syaoran smirked. What she really wanted was a grandchild. His sisters had long since married, but had not given her any grandchildren yet. 

He was never interested in any of the noblewomen of his country. They were far too superficial, concerned only with themselves and the latest fashions and styles. Nothing of real importance made an impression upon them. He could never find it within himself to love somebody like that. 

He anxiously journeyed to his sanctuary, the castle gardens. Nobody was out there, save a couple gardeners. No one else was supposed to be out there, and people only visited it when in need of a break, which, of course, never happened often. 

He could use the quiet and peacefulness to detach himself from the rest of the world. A few minutes alone meant the world to him, especially when he could feel his responsibility constantly creeping closer every day. If he didn't choose to marry before he turned eighteen, which was in about a year, his mother would choose for him. The worse part of it all was that his bride-to-be was required to be of noble birth, and it was made known all too well that that woman would be Meiling. 

Syaoran followed his usual trail out to the water fountain in the center of the garden. He could picture the marble statue gracing the fountain- she was so peaceful, so serene. How he envied her! She didn't have to deal with the dilemmas and responsibilities of being a prince. She didn't have to live someone else's life. 

He treated the statue like his closest friend, telling her things that he would never dream of mentioning to anyone else, his confidant. 

Right before he reached his retreat, he spied a figure leaning over the edge. He pulled back behind a cherry blossom tree, watching the figure silently. She seemed to be writing in what appeared to be a journal, stretched out over the fountain's outline. Her auburn hair glistened in the sunlight, and the strokes of her hand on the page were graceful. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at this mortal goddess before him. 

Leaning forward a little, Syaoran caught a good look at her eyes. Emerald. There was no other word close enough to them. They were the purest emerald. He let himself loose in their depths. 

Focusing his mind and energy onto her, he could feel the greatest waves of power cascading off of her. She was something special, something important and definitely very powerful. Syaoran had never felt such extraordinary power before in his entire life. He was certain that even anyone in the kingdom with at least the tiniest bit of magic could instantly sense her. She seemed so innocent though, as if she was very frail and would break at the lightest touch. 'Well,' he mused silently, 'I guess she just proves that images are deceiving.' 

Closing her diary, she stood up, skirts spilling around her feet. She reached for her apron that she had left folded on the fountain's edge and put it on, reaching behind herself to tie it. She stuffed her diary in a pocket, and gathered her skirts in her arms. Turning, she walked deeper into the garden. 

So, she was a maid... Syaoran snorted to himself. Why was she here instead of helping out in the castle? There was twenty minutes before his mother's guests arrived. And if she wasn't a maid in the castle, she was one of the commoners. How could she have gotten onto the castle grounds? 

Why was she, the most powerful person he had come in contact with, a maid in the first place? 

When she was far enough, Syaoran considered it safe to follow her. She eventually came to the stream, and stopped to watch the petals flow downstream. He could immediately tell that this young woman was special, she knew the real meaning of life, and never hesitated to just bathe herself in its essence. Perhaps that contributed to her unmistakable magical abilities. It wasn't every day you'd find someone powerful who didn't know any magic. He watched her stoop and leaned forward to see what she was doing, in effect rustling the bushes. 

She spun around, obviously sensing him. Spring met autumn. 

Syaoran finally got a full view of her face, and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on, the face of a true princess. She gasped lightly, dropping her flower, and, in turn, brought Syaoran back to reality. He struggled to keep himself from gaping, allowing his normal cold facade to block all inner emotions.

Syaoran grinned, letting his expression apologize for following her. The top few buttons of his forest green jacket were undone for merely the purpose of comfort, and he could see her blush at him. He strode over towards her and picked her flower off the ground. 

"Hello, maiden," he greeted her in a near whisper, chastising himself for his soft tone. Her blush deepened at what his closeness, as well as what he addressed her. "I'm sorry I surprised you ... It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as he lifted her hand and pressed the flower into her hand. 

"What is, sire?" She bowed her head in respect, allowing a small curtsy, his attire making his rank more than clear. She trained her eyes on a fallen petal on the ground, taking a step away from his warmth. 

She looked away and curtsied, and Syaoran could feel himself frown. Everyone treated him the same. Why wouldn't she look at him? 

Shrugging her question off, he asked another. "What is your name, maiden?" 

"My name isn't important, sire," she answered softly. It was apparent that she had never spoken to someone as important and highly as him before. 

"Still, I would like to know." His voice sounded so inviting, so trustful.

Sakura slowly looked up to his intense gaze into his auburn eyes. "If you insist, sire, my name is-" 

She was cut off by a shrill scream. "SYAORAN!" 

Biting back a frustrated groan, Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her behind a tree. She was still within Meiling's sight, so Syaoran pulled her against his chest. She tried to wrench herself away from him, and, in order to keep her there, he wrapped an arm tightly around waist. "Shhh ..." he whispered quietly in her ear. 

He was certain Meiling would absolutely lose it if she saw him talking to another woman. She had convinced herself that she was madly in love with him and would stop at nothing to make him feel the same. He already loved her, but not in the way she wanted. She was like his sister. 

Another blush once again stained her cheeks, and Sakura fought back an urge to tremble. He truly was handsome; she had to be a fool not to see that. She could feel his muscles, hard and yet soft, pressed against her back. Sakura pushed back her thoughts. She had never before seen this man on castle grounds, but she was quite certain that he was noble. The way he looked and presented himself verified it. Still, she couldn't help but feel the little flutter of butterflies in her stomach. As much as she hated it, she was a commoner and there would never be a chance for her to move up in rank, even with the cards. This meant she would never have a chance with him. 

Her blush deepened. She just met him and already she could imagine these things. She didn't even know his name! What would her father say if he was still alive? 

Syaoran was silently debating his actions. Why had he pulled her against him? 'To keep her from Meiling's sight ... and claws,' he answered himself stubbornly. But that wasn't the only reason and he knew it. He fought back the urge to bury himself in her wonderful scent. Being so close to her, it would be impossible not to notice her hidden magic. Her warm pink aura simply radiated energy. 

If only his mother could see him right then! She would be ashamed of his forwardness, and especially who he was forward with-a servant girl of all people! Syaoran could feel himself turn red at his audacity. 

Meiling's voice faded into the background, and he let his arms drop, much to his body's protests. Sakura immediately pulled away. 

"What was that about?" She kept her voice to a near-whisper. 

Syaoran snorted. "It was just ... a girl I know," he replied, simply. 

"Oh. An admirer?" Sakura looked around nervously. 

He ignored her question, his blush deepening slightly. "Come, I don't want her to find me." He silently lead her by the hand deeper into the garden to a gazebo, making sure to note her expression when she saw it. It was the most beautiful thing in the entire garden, as well as most difficult to find. 

"Who are you?" he asked once again. 

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, sire. I just began working in the palace as a - as a kitchen maid." She looked away, ashamed of herself. He probably owned his own palace, and here she was trying to live each day at a time. 

She looked so embarrassed at herself. Again, she had nothing to be ashamed of. She was the most beautiful and enchanting person he had ever met. He looked her over, drinking in every detail. "Sakura?" he murmured mostly to himself. "Doesn't that mean cherry blossom?" 

She smiled shyly at him. Syaoran could feel his cheeks growing hot once again. Maybe this was the reason why she seemed to blush so much. "Yes, sire." 

Syaoran felt disappointment. "Please ... don't call me sire." He just stared at her for the next few minutes, making her very uncomfortable. "You look like a flower ..." he muttered, again as if his statement was meant only for himself. 

Her cheeks once again reddened. "Thank you," she whispered back. She shifted, uneasy at the silence. "What is your name?" 

He looked up into her bright green eyes. "Syaoran." 

Sakura grinned prettily at him. "Yes, that's right. That's what she called you. Are you here for Queen Yulen's dinner?" 

He allowed himself a smile and nodded. "Yes I am." 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'it's close enough to the truth.' "By the way, shouldn't you be helping with that?" 

Sakura gasped as remembrance hit her, her eyes widening. "Oh no! Rika's going to have my head!" She bit her lip. "I can't lose my job now ... Nice to meet you, Syaoran. I hope to see you again soon." 

She grabbed her skirts and began to hurry back to the castle. "Sakura!" He chased after her. "Wait!" He couldn't let her go without learning how she gained such powerful magic capabilities. 

She looked back at the sound of her name, her hair being tossed into her eyes. Sakura slowed down to where he could catch up with her, which didn't take long. 

"Can I meet you again tonight?" She looked over at him again in surprise, inadvertently tripping over a rock and sending herself hurtling towards the ground. 

Syaoran instinctively reached out to catch her. He pulled her upright, holding her tight against his chest for the second time that day, this time, however, he believed his face was far too close to hers. 

Sakura released a shaky breath, her nerves tingling from their closeness. He looked down at her, his face full of concern, tightening his grip. "Are you okay?" 

Sakura could feel his warm moist breath on her lips, and her nerves went hectic. Why hadn't he let he go yet? "Yes, I'm fine ... thank you." 

"Tonight? After the dinner?" His eyes sparkled with a mixture of hope and ... curiosity? 

Sakura licked her lips, and looked away. She nodded, "Of course." Looking back up the trail, she remembered her situation. "I've got to go." 

"Tonight, back at the gazebo," he called after her, a small smile gracing his face. His thoughts immediately caught up with him, and he squashed them down. He was supposed to learn about her magic, and he was caught up with her looks?! Shaking his head with a loud groan, he decided to head back to his quarters to prepare for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura traveled up the steep hill of the castle gardens towards the kitchen. She would be lucky if she got away with a heavy scolding. Her first important celebration and she had wandered off. What were they going to do with her? 

She slipped through the door, and instantly grabbed a knife and proceeded to chop some carrots. Tomoyo spied her through the crowd. 

"Kinomoto Sakura! Just where have you been?" She carried a silver platter in each hand. 

Sakura looked away in shame. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically at her childhood friend. "Don't worry about it, hon. Rika's not going to fire you. I made sure of that." 

Sakura smiled brightly at Tomoyo. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful friend? 

"You can thank me later," Tomoyo quipped with a light laugh. "I need you to bring this out for the prince. You've never seen him before, but he always sits to Queen Yelan's left and she always sits at the head of the table. I'm pretty certain you already know her, or at least you know what she looks like." Tomoyo shoved one of the plates of food into Sakura's arms. When she stood up and began to walk out, Tomoyo called her back. "No, Sakura, wait!" She took the plate and set both down on the stool. "Here." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a cap, placing it over Sakura's hair. "Now go." Without waiting for a response, she hurried back for another tray to serve. "You can tell me all about your little disappearance later!" she called after her, casting her a wink. 

"She was writing again, wasn't she?" Chiharu quirked, brushing a stry lock from her forehead before preceding to peel yet more vegetables. "That girl needs to get it together when the Queen is holding her dinners." 

"I'm not sure if she was writing, but odds are two to one in favor of it," Tomoyo stated. 

Naoko wiped some sweat from her neck. "You guys have got it easier then us, serving instead of cooking." 

"Yeah, well, you don't have to deal with Duchess Meiling and the other stuck up nobles," Tomoyo shot back with a smile. Placing a lid over her tray, she picked it up and walked back into the dining hall. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura entered the dining hall quietly, trying to make herself unknown. Unfortunately for her, most of the men looked up as she walked through the door. She could hear the courtiers chatting incessantly about how difficult their lives were. Gently grinning to herself, she looked to the left of Queen Yelan where Tomoyo had said the prince usually sat. Or so she had been told. She hadn't seen the prince before this, based on the fact that he liked to keep to himself. 

She let out a silent gasp when she saw who was sitting there-the charming young man she had just met outside. Struggling to hold back her blush, she set the tray down in front of Syaoran, and removed the lid, making sure to not to burn herself with the steam. 

Prince Syaoran looked up at the servant girl who had just entered the room. He noticed that many others noticed her, too. Powerful energy raced across his psyche, and he was almost certain who it was. It was the beautiful cherry blossom, the living goddess. Most of her short hair was hidden behind a white cap, but auburn locks peeked out of the front, and her bangs fell loosely. Her eyes were downcast, but he already knew that they held all of spring within them. She looked up quickly and their eyes locked. 

"Hello again, Syaoran," she whispered so that he could only hear before she made her way back to the kitchen, trying to erase his captivating auburn eyes. She smiled to herself, and bit her lip gently. 

Meiling watched her retreating form, happy that the pretty little maid had left. Her anger flared, jealousy racing through her veins. Syaoran shouldn't have been looking at anyone but her. 

Tomoyo entered the dining hall just as her best friend left the room and noted the star struck expression that currently graced her face. 'I knew I was right in making her serve the prince, especially since she's new here. I'm surprised she hadn't seen him before. But maybe that's because he likes to avoid everyone.' She put on a bright smile. "Sakura!" she called softly. 

Sakura looked up and scattered quickly over to Tomoyo. "So, what do you think?" 

Tomoyo was grinning widely. "What's that supposed to mean, Tomoyo?" Sakura's eyes widened slightly. 

"No, what did you think? He's really handsome isn't he? Although I've only seen him a couple of times, I can't believe you haven't before this." Tomoyo pursed her lips, and pulled Sakura back into the corridor between the kitchen and the dining hall. They would get scolded if someone saw them conversing. 

"If I had, don't you think I would have told you? Besides, I've only been here a week. When do you think I've been able to see him?" Sakura looked around nervously. "Go serve the tray, I have to do go get another." Turning quickly on her heel, Sakura left for the kitchen. 

Tomoyo shrugged her braid over her shoulder and entered the room, head held high. She wouldn't let them think she would act lowly just because she her rank was below them. She would never let them see her like that. 

Tomoyo's audacity caught the eye of one specific young girl. Her sky blue eyes followed her form. When Tomoyo finally made it to her side, she set the tray down in front of the man next to her. Tucking a loose tuft of blonde hair behind her ear, the girl frowned at the servant. 

"Where is my food? Shouldn't it be done by now?" she said, haughtily, looking the maid up and down. When Tomoyo didn't respond, she added, "You have impertinent servants, Queen Yelan. They should be disciplined." 

The young man next to her frowned. "They are working as fast as they can," he protested in the maid's defense. He meant to shoot her a quick look but had to stop. She was too beautiful for a maid, with a creamy complexion and stormy, violet eyes. Her charcoal black hair fell to mid-back. She smiled back shyly, cheeks reddening slightly. 

"Regina, I am certain that they are doing their best, as Eriol pointed out," Queen Yelan said, her voice unmistakably that of a wise ruler. 

"I would certainly hope so," she said, indignantly. "What is your name, girl?" 

Tomoyo's eyes drifted to her Queen's. She had always been a gracious woman. She nodded, urging Tomoyo on with her eyes. Tomoyo looked back at Regina. "Daidouji Tomoyo, Mistress," she stated simply, giving a slight curtsy. She kept her eyes locked with Regina's, not for one second letting her think she had the upper hand. 

Rolling her eyes, she turned back around. She snorted and looked over at Eriol, trying to look down her nose. She cast a seductive smile at him, but his sapphire eyes were still on the maid. She sucked in a gasp, enraged. 

Sakura walked back into the room and saw Tomoyo talking to the nobles. What was going on? With Syaoran's eyes following her lithe form, she walked around and set the tray down in front of Regina, feeling a bit awkward at the attention she was receiving from the prince himself. "Bon appetit, Mistress." 

"*Finally!*" Regina exclaimed. Sakura's brow furrowed at her comment, obviously a little insulted. Before she could ask what was wrong, Tomoyo took her by the hand and led her back to the kitchen. 

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl? She is the most stuck up, conceited person I have ever met, even worse than Meiling! There are simply too many people here to get everything done in such a short time!" Tomoyo was furious. 

"Don't worry about it, Tomoyo," Sakura soothed, leading her to a chair. "That was the last plate." She smiled knowingly at her best friend. Several moments passed before Sakura stated, slyly, "I saw that handsome nobleman looking at you." 

"You were only dreaming, Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed. "But could you even imagine if we were nobles?" She sighed dreamily before going on, "Even then, I don't think we'd have much of a chance." After cleaning up their part of the kitchen, the girls headed back for their rooms. Now they had to do nothing but wait until the night was over when they'd have to clean up after the nobles.

"Besides," she whispered to Tomoyo as they walked up the stone steps, "I don't think that the Queen would like me. If they ever found out that I was the Card Mistress, they'd probably behead me or something." 

"You've already captured all of them. I don't see the problem. You could use your cards to save yourself," Tomoyo pointed out. They crossed into the maid chambers, and walked into their shared quarters. 

"Hello, Kero," Sakura patted the little fluff ball lightly, before turning back to Tomoyo. "Don't we get tomorrow off?" 

"The scullery maids and kitchen workers always get the day after a big dinner or celebration off." She smiled brightly as a wonderful idea hit her. "I could show you around the palace tomorrow! You've been here a week already and all you know is the dining hall, kitchen, and the maid chambers. Plus, we could use it as quality time. I haven't seen you in a year! You've changed so much," Tomoyo concluded. 

"Of course... Can we go into town, too? I want to buy some more material to make a couple more dresses, an apron, and maybe a cap." 

"Sure, I'll even help you if you want. You know me! Always a needle in hand!" Tomoyo turned around to let Sakura untie the back of her dress for her. She pulled it off, leaving herself in the long undershirt. (AN: Think of Ever After with Drew Barrymore. The women wear long white dress shirts called shifts and the dress over it so that it'll look like white sleeves. They wear the white shift as a nightgown.) 

Sakura pulled up the corner of her mattress, making sure her cards were still there. It came as a habit now more than ever. The royal family thought that they were entitled to the cards because one of their ancient princes created them. "I'll do your work tonight if you want since you're already ready for bed. Plus, I owe you for covering for me." 

Tomoyo nodded sleepily and let her long hair loose. She plopped down and laid down, curling into a ball. "Thanks." 

"So, what's his name?" Sakura sat at the foot of her bed, cross-legged. 

One of Tomoyo's eyes popped open. "Whose name?" 

"Oh, come on, Tomoyo!" She softly swatted her friend's leg. "You know, tall, dark, and handsome?" Sakura edged on. 

"Oh, *him!* He's Duke Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo sighed dreamily, turning over to lie on her back. "He's been here on a couple of occasions, but I was working in the kitchen then." Tomoyo sat up. "You're lucky I got you a job serving instead of cooking," she said pointedly. 

Rika suddenly stuck her head in the door, overhearing their last statement. "Very lucky." 

Tomoyo sat up, "You serve sometimes, too!" 

"Yeah, well, not tonight. Anyway, we need you to come and help wash the dishes." Rika tucked her hair back under her cap. "Come." 

"Tomoyo's feeling a little sleepy. I'm going to cover for her," Sakura told her. Rika was the head maid even at her young age, and, as Sakura quickly discovered, one of the kindest people there. 

"In that case, I might as well send the others to bed as well." Rika shot her an impish grin. 

"Does this have anything to do with me missing the dinner? Because I'm really sorry, you know," Sakura insisted. 

"Yes, well, we just have to get this done before that Regina blows another fuse and begins talking about how the service here is awful." Rika shot Sakura a grin before she shut the door behind themselves, and they walked back to the dining hall together. 

Rika took Queen Yelan's silver platter in one hand and Meiling's in the other. She gestured with her eyes for Sakura to pick up two. She took the next person's down, Syaoran. Seeing as the other plates on that side had been gathered, she walked over to the other, giving the prince the opportunity to watch her. She reached in front of Eriol, but he picked his tray up and handed it to her. He smiled widely as he thanked her for serving him. Smiling back bashfully, and thus causing unbidden jealously to boil up in Syaoran, Sakura once again left for the kitchen, and away from his sight. 

Eriol smiled secretly across the table at his childhood 'friend.' They weren't exactly on the best terms, but they had trained together, and he knew much about Syaoran whether he liked it or not. 

The women had gotten up. It seemed that Queen Yelan wanted to show off her newly decorated sitting room, and share tea with them. This left the noblemen to smoke or drink or do whatever they wanted. 

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran got up. Why would he want to sit here, inhaling their smoke? Without so much as a goodbye, Syaoran left the room. Eriol followed soon after. 

"What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran growled in the dark haired boy's direction. He glared daggers at him. 

Eriol ignored his demand. "I saw you looking at that kitchen girl," he stated smugly. 

"What if I was?" 

"I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing, my friend-" Eriol was cut off by another growl from deep within Syaoran's throat. 

"I'm *not* your friend and you are not mine. Don't ever think that we were." Syaoran turned away from the frustrating boy. 

Eriol seemed unmoved. "Well, then, back to the point. I really don't blame you. She's lovely." 

"What does that matter? She's *common.*" Syaoran spit the word out like it was trash. "And," he added quietly, "my mother would never hear of it." 

"Many kind and wise people are common," Eriol pointed out. "And as for your mother, who cares?" 

"I do!" 

"Let's drop the 'she's pretty' thing for a second. Did you just happen to feel her aura back in there?" Eriol sounded more than curious. 

"Yeah, it was ... flowing off of her in huge waves," Syaoran turned right into the library where he was sure that Eriol and he couldn't be overheard. "I have never felt anyone as powerful as her ... ever, actually. Not even you, the reincarnation of Clow Reed." 

"Half," he corrected pointedly. "I have a weird feeling about my other half, though." His face turned serious. "Almost as if ..." 

"He's gone?" Syaoran's brow furrowed. 

"No. Dead. I think he's dead Syaoran. My soul can feel it, like there's something missing." 

"Well, that's weird." Syaoran plopped down on an overstuffed arm chair. 

"About Sakura-" 

"Who's Sakura? A courtier that's caught your eye? Why haven't you told me about her?" Eriol took a seat across from Syaoran and leaned forward onto his hands. 

Scolding himself mentally, Syaoran chose his words carefully. "No, she's not a courtier, and you already know her. She's the kitchen maid." 

Eriol nodded his head. "Oh, emerald eyes," he said in recognition. 

"Would you stop talking about her like that? It's not like she's some-some goddess or something!" He slumped down in his chair. 

"Fine, calm down. Just because I think she's pretty doesn't mean that you have to like her." Eriol rolled his eyes. "Now, what about her?" 

"I kind of ... met her outside in the garden before dinner." He could feel his cheeks burn. 

"Oh!" Eriol grinned. "You mean a roundez vous?" 

Sighing heavily, Syaoran glared at him. "No, I really *met* her there. I'm being completely serious here!" Eriol slumped back in his seat. "Thank you. As you said before, she's simply ... radiating energy." 

"Ah, yes, it must have slipped my mind. I think we should look into it. Who knows how dangerous she can be." 

"I was thinking the exact same thing, so I set up a meeting after dinner back in the garden. I want to find out something more about her." Eriol nodded his head in understanding, his eyes tracing the gold and maroon wallpaper. "Maybe we'll get some information on her then." 

Eriol pulled out his pocket watch. "We've been in here for about ten minutes. Do you think she's finished with her duties?" 

"No, probably not." He exhaled loudly. "How long are you staying here at the castle?" 

Eriol flashed him a smile. "As long as I wish, as your mother told me." 

Syaoran grinned back. "My mother always did like you. I'm not surprised she said something like that." 

"Would you like to tease me now? After everything I said, no matter the validity of my statements?" 

"What is there for me to tease you about? Countess Regina? Actually, I sympathize with you over the girl. She's the most infuriating and annoying person," Syaoran scoffed, then added, "besides Meiling, of course." 

"Of course! Actually, I wasn't talking about her, no matter how frustrating she is. I was talking about the girl that Regina got into a skirmish with at dinner." 

"The maid with the long braided hair? Why do you tease me about a kitchen maid and turn around and lust after another?" Syaoran frowned. 

"I don't *lust* after her. That just makes it sound so sick. It's more like ..." He bit on the corner of his lip, deep in thought. "Let's just say I'm becoming keen on her." Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "You're not blind, man! Is she not as beautiful as Venus herself?" 

"Considering the fact that Venus was seductive, you mean?" Syaoran inquired with a straight face. 

"Not like that, more like ... I don't know! Cleopatra?" Eriol's eyes turned starry. 

"Cleopatra?!" Syaoran snorted. "You don't even know the first thing about Cleopatra!" Eriol looked confused. "First of all, Cleopatra wasn't even Egyptian. She was Greek, seeing how her father, Ptolemy conquered Egypt and started Greek rule there. She was blonde, and a very ugly blonde at that. Besides, she was just as much of a seductress as Venus." 

"Then why did Caesar and Marc Antony...?" 

"I suppose she would be considered pretty for her time, but now ..." 

"Well, you know what I mean! With her creamy skin, and full peach lips, and gorgeous violet eyes ..." 

"You're waxing poetic, Hiiragizawa." 

Snapping out of his daze, Eriol turned back to Syaoran. "I must meet her. Just like you're going after your Sakura!" When Syaoran glared at him, "I mean, all I want to do is speak with her. In private." 

"She was speaking with Sakura during supper. If you are really so desperate, I will ask Sakura her name. Otherwise, I will not interfere. This is your business ... if you want to stoop so low as to woo a kitchen maid." 

Eriol grinned. "Sakura is just as low." Syaoran's cheeks colored red. "All in due time, my friend, all in due time." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you guys think? I think it's a little too much on the fairy tale side, but that's what I wanted.

_Please R&R! Today (July 15!) is my birthday!_

~ _Angel Sakura_


	2. Chapter Two

Falling Stars Chapter Two

Falling Stars  
by Angel Sakura  
[6.01.01] 

All standard disclaimers apply. You know, I don't own CCS, although I wouldn't mind owning Eriol ... or Syaoran ... or Yue ... *drool* 

I am SO sorry I haven't gotten the next part out!!! I know I said Sunday and it's been more than a week. It's been done for a long time now, but guess what?!?!?! My frigging video card busted and died, thus causing my monitor to break. The video card was replaced within a week, and we just received the monitor today and hooked it back up. We've also had to set everything back up. Neways, because I was so late, I decided to post two parts instead of one to make up for it!! Sorry again! 

Falling Stars  
Chapter Two  
by Angel Sakura 

*~*~*~* 

Syaoran leaned his head against the dark wood of the garden gazebo. The full moon cast long shadows across his face, and the small candle at his side flickered with the gentle breeze. 

He was waiting for the kitchen maid, Kinomoto Sakura, the most powerful being he had ever come in contact with. She was also the most beautiful, with silky auburn hair and the purest of emerald eyes. He smiled gently as he thought of her. 

A small light was seen approaching, and, straining his eyes, Syaoran was able to make out a figure in the darkness, fingers wrapped around a flickering candle. When it was close enough, her face came into full view, and he smiled a greeting at her. 

"Hello, Syaoran," she whispered back. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I was just finishing up in the kitchen." Setting her candle down opposite him, she took a seat. 

"No, no, I just got here," he waved away all nervousness. "Did you have any trouble finding the gazebo?" He kept his voice low just in case someone found him out in the garden at this hour of the night. 

"It wasn't that difficult. I followed the riverbank from the fountain," she replied. "What did you want to speak with me about?" 

Syaoran stuttered nervously. "Pardon me, but I ... I couldn't help but sense your aura back there." 

Sakura's eyes widened gently. Had he found out? "Y-yes?" 

"Tell me, who are you? Really?" Syaoran leaned forward, determined. 

Sakura searched her mind frantically for a way out. She couldn't let him find out. "I am but a kitchen maid, sire," she insisted. 

She switched back to the title, and Syaoran felt a twinge of disappointment at the formality. "Who were you before you came here?" 

"I ..." She sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you, sire," Sakura looked away, suddenly terrified. 

"Who were you?" he asked again, more forcefully this time. "Because your power is unlike anything I have ever seen before, and I want to know how." His jaw set. 

Sakura snorted, a little embarrassed at herself. She had thought that he asked her out to see her, not inquire about the magic she held. "I was nothing," she whispered, "and I don't know what you're talking about, sire." She wanted to flee, to leave this place. She was putting herself in jeopardy with every word that fell from her lips. 

"Don't say that to me." His tone held a slight biting tone. Was the girl that ignorant? With that much power flaring from her body? How could she think he had not felt it? 

Sakura's hands inched towards her candle. "I'm sorry, sire, I don't know what to tell you." 

Syaoran snapped. "I must know," he insisted, not caring how cruel he sounded. "I order you to tell me!" 

Sakura reeled back as if she had been slapped. "You, sire, are making me very uncomfortable, and if you continue to treat me like thus I will leave," she hissed at him. 

Syaoran inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I did not mean it." She nodded at him. "But, I cannot believe it when you tell me you do not know what I am talking about. Energy flows off of you so much that **anyone** with the smallest sliver of magic would be able to feel it! How did you become so powerful?" He looked at her hopefully, then add quietly, "Please." 

"I am not at liberty to tell you that, sire." 

"Syaoran, not sire, Syaoran." 

She looked up at him and into his eyes. He looked so kind and so honest. "Why must you know? There are secrets in this world that would be better kept if they are hidden from your eyes." 

He noticed her trembling hand, and grabbed it, holding it within his own to calm her. "Please, Sakura, it is my duty to study magic and become more powerful. I have been unable to do that with the little resources at the castle. I already have more magic than anyone here, and still the nobles push for more." 

Sakura stared at their linked hands, blushing lightly. "How do they know that there is more magic to learn?" she asked quietly. 

"So you admit to it, your power?" Syaoran lowered his head to gaze straight into her eyes. "How did you become so powerful? Who taught you magic?" 

Sakura took a deep breath and hastily glanced around. "What I tell you now is to remain secret from all." Syaoran nodded his head in understand. "I was not taught magic." 

"So, how did you...?" 

"May I continue? Or do you wish to continue questioning me?" 

"I ... already had magic stored within me, like you probably have. One cannot learn magic, because magical capabilities are drawn from power within. I was merely trained to take control of my powers, to boost myself to the next level, so to speak." Sakura spoke low and gravely. 

"Who trained you?" Syaoran subconsciously squeezed her hand. 

"Have you ever heard of the Clow Cards?" Sakura whispered, her senses flaring to life, hoping to catch anyone who dared to intrude. 

"Of course! The whole kingdom has heard of them. After all, Clow Reed, one of the princes of our kingdom, created them. Most fear them, though." Syaoran quickly became more curious than before. 

"And the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Keroberos?" At Syaoran's nod, she continued. "He trained me." 

"Keroberos trained you? You mean you have the cards, or at least you're the Card Mistress?" Syaoran was astonished. He knew she was very powerful, but to that level? "I know that your family wants the cards, which is why I could not tell you," Sakura explained quickly, her voice pleading. 

Reality dawned on him; that was why she resisted in telling him. "Have you converted them yet? The Clow Cards?" 

"Yes, I have, with the help of Yue of course." (AN: I know Eriol's supposed to help her, but I changed it because they haven't been introduced here.) 

"Yue? Is he another guardian?" Syaoran's brow furrowed. 

"Shouldn't you have already been taught this? He is the Moon Guardian, the Guardian of the book of Clow. So you are not going to tell your mother about the cards?" 

He hesitated awhile, as if he was in thought. "No, I do not think I will." 

He was graced with a beautiful smile. "Thank you ... So ... Syaoran?"

"Hm?" 

"How come you did not tell me you were a prince?" A playful smile started on her face. 

"I do not know. It is just a little nice not to have everyone know who you are for once." He leaned his head back. 

"I know what you mean. Um ... I better get going. Tomoyo is going to get worried." She pulled her hand out of his, automatically longing for his warmth, and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. 

"Who is Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, also standing. 

"Oh, she is just a friend. She works in the kitchen, too. I share a room with her." She gently picked her candle up from the bench. 

"Is she the one with the braid who got into a fight with that courtier?" he asked, a smirk making its way onto his face. 

"Yes, that was her," Sakura replied, trying desperately to keep from grinning. "I'll see you around. I'm sorry I could not help you." Letting her candle lead the way, she started the trek back towards the stone castle. 

Syaoran watched her retreating before making up his mind. He dashed after her, his shoes padding silently on the dirt path. "Sakura! Wait a second!" 

She stopped mid-stride to watch him run up to her. "Yes?" 

"... I shall walk you back." The darkness hid the blush from his cheeks.

"Of course," she replied, giggling. 

They walked on a little ways, before Syaoran broke the silence, blurting out, "Would you like to meet Clow Reed?" 

Sakura gave him a funny look, obviously confused. "Syaoran, I am not sure you know this, but he has been dead for a long time." 

"I do not mean that Clow Reed, his reincarnation. Even I am not that ignorant." He raised his eyebrows at her. "So do you?" 

"Sure, when?" Sakura smiled sideways at him. 

"Whenever you want, just somewhere where we will not be seen-not that I do not want to be seen with you, of course. You know what my mother and everyone will say. They might forbid me from seeing you." 

Sakura nodded her head. "I am going to the market tomorrow with Tomoyo. We could meet there." 

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest. 

"Do not worry, she is safe; she already knows about the cards." She quickened her pace as they neared the palace, trying to stay hidden from the castle guards. 

"Where do you want to meet?" Syaoran pulled her into the shadows. 

Sakura looked up at him, for the first time realizing how much taller he was than her. "How about at the fortune teller's tent? No one really ever goes there, they all know she is a fake." 

"That is fine." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, hoping to get a better look at her. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the moonlight. 

"Oh, Syaoran?" 

"Hm?" 

"Dress common." She grinned playfully at him, and poked him in the side. She decided then and there that she liked him-a lot. He was the kind of person she could relate to and trust. 

He grabbed her hand to prevent himself from laughing and give them away. "How do I dress common?" he asked seriously.

"You know ... um ...how about a plain brown pair of trousers and a white tunic? Do not wear a coat. What commoner can afford to wear one in the springtime? It would get beat up. Their money is better spent on food to keep themselves alive. You have no clue how hard it is for the common man." She looked up at him. He was turned away, but his face seemed so solemn. "Hey," she whispered. "You still there?" 

"Yeah. Is that it?" 

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Maybe even a cap. Are you sure you are okay?" 

He smiled to himself. She was beautiful, powerful, smart, caring, and, most of all, she treated him like a person-a real person with feelings and emotions, not just a symbol head. If she was noble, his mother would love her. "Yes, I'm fine. Do you have to go now?" 

"Yes, I better get back before Tomoyo notices. I shall see you tomorrow ... morning?" 

"Morning is fine. What hour?" 

"Nine?" 

"That is fine as well." He took her hand delicately in his larger one and brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "Good night, Sakura." 

Her cheeks reddened. "Good night, Syaoran." 

*~*~*~* 

Sakura slipped silently into her room and closed the heavy door behind herself. 

"And what are you doing getting in this late?" 

She jumped, startled and whirled around. Straining her eyes in the darkness, she managed to make out a feminine figure. "Tomoyo," she hissed accusingly, "do not do that!" 

Tomoyo sat up in bed and tossed the covers back. "You did not answer me. What have you been doing? It has never taken me this long and I had lots of help. Besides, you've had me worried sick!" 

Sakura blushed deep red. "I ... um ... I-" 

Tomoyo stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Sakura! Do not tell me you were hassling the butler!" 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Tomoyo!" 

"So, if you were not bothering Takashi, what were you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I .. kind of .." She chuckled nervously. 

"Spit it out," Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, she said quickly, "I met the prince out by the gazebo!" 

"No!" Tomoyo grabbed both her hands. "And you did not let me design you a dress!" Sakura gave her a weird look. "So, what did he say?" 

Sakura looked away. "He wanted to know about the Clow Cards."

"Oh, Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo looked sympathetic. 

Sakura glanced at her. "Nothing really, I told him. He promised he would not say anything. Anyway, for some reason, he wanted to know about you."

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Really?!" 

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did. The prince did not say anything else though." Sakura coughed nervously. "Are we still going to the market tomorrow morning?" 

"Morning? I figured we could sleep in and then go in the afternoon. " She pursed her lips. "Sakura, what did you do?" 

Sakura looked away, slightly embarrassed. "You know me well, **too** well." Clearing her throat, she started up again. "Syaoran-I mean, the prince offered to introduce me to Clow Reed tomorrow, his reincarnation actually." 

"So," Tomoyo edged on, "what time are we to meet them?" 

"Nine," Sakura squeaked. 

"Nine?! Sakura, I am not going to have any time to look for any material to make a dress for you!" Tomoyo flopped down onto the bed. 

"Tomoyo, I do not think you have noticed, but we are not the richest of people." 

"Well, I do not think you have realized that I have a rich aunt." Tomoyo smirked at her. (AN: I know Tomoyo's supposed to be rich, but since I made her a maid, I figure **someone** in her family is gonna be rich.) "Anyway, you still have not told me why you said we would meet them so early!" 

"Um, there are not as many people out then so there will be less people as likely to overhear us? Is this working?" Sakura tried desperately to supply an excuse. 

"You know, if I was not your best friend and if it was not so exciting that you were the Card Mistress, I do not know what you would do." 

Sakura automatically brightened. "So you will go with me? Tomoyo, thank you!" She threw her arms around Tomoyo for a hug. 

"Now, let me sleep so that I can prepare myself for long, boring chats with an *old* sorcerer." She smiled sleepily at Sakura. "Good night." 

*~*~*~* 

Sakura woke to the bustle of Tomoyo's early morning routine. Sunlight filtered through the old, worn curtains of their small window. Lazily, she opened her emerald eyes to the new day. 

"Sakura! About time you got up! I even took it upon myself to pick out one of my dresses for you to wear. It will make you look very sophisticated." She tossed Sakura a beautiful smile. 

"Wonderful, you have turned me into a doll." She scowled sleepily. "Now all I need is the hour." 

"Eight. Get up. Rika brought some breakfast in a little while ago. We are leaving soon, so I would suggest you start moving." She grabbed an apple and began to crunch on it. "Here," she began, setting the apple down, "I shall help." She picked up the forest green dress and helped Sakura put it on, lacing the back tightly. 

"Really, Tomoyo, I do not know how courtiers are able to breathe in these .. things! And where did you get this dress anyway?"

"First of all, those **things** are called corsets. And secondly, I made it." She grabbed a pair of slippers. "Here. Put these on."

"I swear, we could get into trouble for dressing like this! Do you know the punishment?" Sakura frowned. 

"We could say we are coming back from church. Like they would know the difference." Sakura took a seat, and Tomoyo picked up another apple. "Would you like one?" Sakura accepted it, and Tomoyo began to fix her hair, pulling her hair back with small barrettes. "Keep your necklace under your dress," she said seriously. "You are done. Let us go." 

Sakura went over to the sleeping Kero, shaking him gently. "Come on Kero, into the bag. Why do we have to leave so early?" Sakura complained, pulling a shawl on nonetheless. 

"Because we are still going to buy fabric, and I want some time to look around and decide before we meet your prince." Tomoyo pocketed a small purse of coins as Sakura blushed. 

"He is not my prince!" she protested, trying to keep the embarrassment from her voice. 

Tomoyo shrugged. "Whatever you say. As I said before, we better go if we want some time. We have a fifteen minute walk at least, but if we are lucky, we might be able to hitch a ride with a local farmer." Pushing the heavy wood door open, she gestured to Sakura to follow. 

Sakura grudgingly followed her off castle grounds, holding the many flounces of her skirt, ridiculous for such warm weather. The dress was a forest green that complemented her eyes. Her sleeves ended right above her elbow where it fanned out. A cord of an expensive gold fabric wound loosely around her waist and the two ends fell loosely. 

As Tomoyo had mentioned earlier, they were very fortunate that Yoshi (AN: heehee-think Super Mario Brothers), a farmer's son, was on his way to the market to sell his father's crops. He offered to give them a ride. The horses came to a slow stop, and Tomoyo handed him a coin, smiling her thanks. Tipping his hat, he began to set up his stand. 

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to a small stand of various fabrics. Her eyes brightened excitedly as she rummaged through the different styles and colors. 

"Tomoyo, I think I shall leave this one to you," she stated, handing her a couple of coins. "White, all I want is white. When you are done, come get me. I am going to go visit with Yoshi." Yoshi came every Sunday to sell. Around their age, he was very sweet and kind, a wonderful friend. 

He smiled as soon as he spotted her. "Good day, lady," he greeted her again. "How is your job at the castle going?" 

"Hello again, Yoshi. Do you recall that dinner last night at the palace?" He nodded. "Well, I was supposed to cook and I was late." 

"Really?" He smiled sympathetically. "Did you get fired?" 

Sakura shook her head. "No, the head cook, Rika, is really sweet. She covered for me, along with Tomoyo, naturally." 

"Well that is good. Would you like one?" He pulled a cart of strawberries out of the wagon. "Freshly picked this morning." 

"How much?" Sakura opened her purse. 

"It's on me. Here." He handed her a plump red one. 

"Thank you," she smiled, and began to nibble on it. 

"Did you hear about the balls?" Yoshi continued setting up. 

"No, what ball?" 

"Queen Yulen extended the dinner all week long and changed tonight's party into a ball. Dancing, everything!" 

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I have work tonight?!" She groaned in frustration. "Why?" 

"Apparently, Queen Yulen really wants Prince Syaoran to wed." He shrugged. "Excuse me for a moment." He turned to help some other customers. 

Sakura sat on an empty cart, resting her head in her hands. "Great, more time with Meiling and Regina." After a while, she stood and stalked over to Tomoyo. 

"Oh hey, Sakura. I already bought your fabric. Here," she handed Sakura the yard of fabric. "Now, do you like this?" she held up a pale blue fabric, "Or this?" She held up a pale purple. 

Sighing, "For you or for your weird creations for me?" 

"For me, and Sakura, that dress is adorable! What are you talking about?" Tomoyo shifted her weight onto her left foot. 

"The purple one." Narrowing her eyes, Sakura got to her point. "Tomoyo, did you know that there were going to be celebrations all week? And they don't have anything to celebrate except for the prince's coming of age to receive the crown." 

Tomoyo set the fabric down. "Who told you that?" 

"Yoshi. You know he does not lie." Sakura bit her lip. 

Tomoyo inhaled deeply, then spoke with a mischievous smile. "Well, then the war is on." 

"What?" Sakura furrowed her brow. 

"Well, if that Duchess Regina wants a war, I shall give her one." She smiled. "Now, are you really sure about the purple?" She pursed her lips. "You know, I am just going to buy both." She paid for the fabric, tucking them into a small cloth bag. 

"Tomoyo? You are really okay with this?" Sakura scurried to catch up with her. 

"Sure," she shrugged. "It was the same way with her last daughter. We are used to it. Just ... don't make any more late night secret meetings, and you will be rested plenty." She grinned. 

The fortune teller's tent was dark purple, a little deeper than maroon, and decorated with silver and gold stars and moons. The whole tent looked over-dramatic and fake. Instead, this time, the tent was graced by the company of two handsome young men. 

Tomoyo grabbed her arm in a tight grip and pulled her over, stumbling over her own navy blue dress. "Sakura! You did not tell me that Duke Hiirigizawa Eriol was coming!" she hissed. 

"I did not know he was coming either," she replied calmly. She took Tomoyo by the hand and led her over to where both men were standing. Sakura smiled. "Good day, sir, you look ... common," she teased. 

Syaoran grinned. "Hello, lady." He nodded at Tomoyo before glancing over at Eriol, who was also dressed like him, in a pair of brown slacks and white button up shirt with a brown cap. He looked starstruck. "C'mon." They walked in silence through the market until they came to a field of wild flowers, apple trees, cherry trees, and others. They found a shaded area beneath a large oak by the lake. "Sakura, this is Clow Reed's reincarnation, Hiirigizawa Eriol." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, a little too shocked to speak. She had been expecting an old man, and here she got the one boy that had caught her best friend's eye. She shot a glance at Tomoyo. 

Before the silence became too awkward, Eriol spoke. "You ... you are the mistress of the cards?" 

Sakura frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?" She pulled gently on the bag on her waist, opening it up. Kero was still sleeping inside. Smiling mischievously, she reached in and pulled the fluff ball out. 

"No, there is nothing wrong with that. I am just a little curious about why Clow would choose someone so young," he said quietly. 

"Pardon me, but why did you bring a stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked pointedly. 

"That is not a stuffed animal," Tomoyo shot back, taking Kero out of Sakura's hands. "It is Keroberos!" She shook him gently. "Kero ..." she cooed. "Wake up ..." 

He wrinkled his nose, sniffing. "Food ..." he drooled. His tummy grumbled. Then when he came to his senses, "Where are we? Sakura? Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo set him down, smiling triumphantly. "See?" 

"You mean the Guardian Beast of the Seal is a-stuffed animal?!" Syaoran burst into laughter. 

Kero fumed and bit his finger. 

"OW!" 

"That is what you get, brat!" Kero flew over to Sakura and settled on her shoulder. 

"Stop it, you two!" They immediately quieted. "Thank you." 

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "That's my Sakura!" She bit the corner of her lip. "Not to dampen the ... magical atmosphere, but what is with your mother?!" 

Syaoran turned to her, obviously surprised, and perhaps, a little insulted. "Pardon me?" 

"I'm sorry, but your mother has lost it, quite a while ago actually." Tomoyo frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Syaoran chuckled. "You must be something to say that!" He turned to Eriol who blushed red. "You mean the ball? I told her not to turn it into that, but she loves it. What do you want me to do?" 

Tomoyo frowned. "So just because you cannot stand up to your own mother, I have extra work-for a week!" She looked over. "*We* have extra work-Sakura and I!" 

"Look, I said I was sorry! I only found out this morning! She sprang it on me.""So you are telling me that your mother, that sweet lady, is doing something that you don't want! I am sorry, but I am not buying it, Your_ Highness_." 

Eriol smiled, playing along. "See what you did Syaoran!" 

He glared at the dark-hared boy. "Who asked you anyway, Hiiragizawa!" 

"You know, you have made me suffer, too!" he accused. 

Syaoran gaped at him. "What?!" 

"That fright-Regina!" 

"Oh!" Syaoran snorted. "Serves you right-" 

Sakura giggled. "Is she that courtier that ..." 

Eriol nodded. "Yes, that's her." He smiled at Syaoran. "You know, I have never heard you laugh or seen you smile before today," he commented softly. Then jokingly, "Is there something, or rather **someone**," he shot a look at Sakura, "that has been making you unusually happy?" 

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about?" he asked indignantly. 

"You know, we had a little conversation about it yesterday ..." he edged on. "Fine, I shall drop it." Eriol grinned secretly at him. 

"You have no idea how it is!" Tomoyo cut in abruptly, whining. 

"What is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked confused. 

"Watching all those gorgeous courtiers come in out of their gorgeous carriages in gorgeous dresses with gorgeous hair and gorgeous everything! I shall never see my Sakura like that!" She sniffled. 

Sakura raised her eyebrows, embarrassed. "Tomoyo, the reason you will not ever see me like that is because I am **not** a courtier. We, Tomoyo, are **common**." She stressed the words carefully. 

"But, but ..." Her eyes lit up. "I have got it! We could go, too!" 

Sakura frowned. "Tomoyo, are you mad?" 

Syaoran cut in. "Yes, what has gotten in to you?" 

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, no, you do not understand. Sakura could be a courtier and I could be her lady-in-waiting!" 

Butterflies began to appear in Syaoran's stomach at the thought of spending the entire ball with Sakura. Then, his mood immediately fell. "I am pretty sure someone would realize that she is not really a courtier." 

"Well, she could be from a neighboring country," Eriol insisted. "Regina is from Clytie," he added. 

"Which country then?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. 

"Sakura means cherry blossom, right?" She nodded. "Then how about Cerasus?" (AN: The 'c' pronounced as a 'k'. Ready? Ceeerrrraaaasssuuus. Goooood.) 

Syaoran smiled despite himself. This could actually happen. "Why did I not think of that?" 

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Because you are afraid someone will find out and you will be shamed." 

Sakura smiled, gently stroking Kero's head. He had fallen asleep somewhere along the line. He could be so lazy sometimes. "Why Cerasus?" 

Syaoran turned to her. "Cerasus is Latin for cherry tree." 

Sakura giggled. "So you are going to tell everyone there that I am a blossom from the tree?" 

Syaoran blushed. 

Tomoyo laughed at Syaoran's red face. "Well, Sakura, if he does not, I will." She grinned impishly. "Anyway, I made these dresses that I was planning to sell, but I believe that they would be better used by us!" Tomoyo jumped excitedly, suddenly picking Kero up and twirling him around, waking him from his slumber. 

"Whoa ..." Kero graoned. "Tomoyo, slow down ..." He clutched at his head. 

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Kero." 

He wrenched out of her grasp and flew over to Eriol. "Now, why all the excitement?" 

"We get to wear the dresses I was working on the other night!" She settled on the ground next to Sakura. 

"Those dresses looked pretty expensive. You would not be allowed to wear them, would you?" He frowned. Something was up. 

"Well, you see, Kero," Sakura explained nervously, "Tomoyo kind of came up with this brilliant idea of skipping work and ... um ... going to the ball," she finished quickly. Perhaps this wasn't so wonderful, but being able to dance with Syaoran without worrying about what other people thought was just ... unbelievable. 

Kero turned around to look at Eriol. "Pardon me, but they are not exactly what I would call nobility.""No," Eriol edged on, "but they could be." 

"How, exactly, do you expect people to believe that?" 

Syaoran stepped in. "See, even the stuffed animal does not believe we can do it!" He frowned. 

"Shut up, brat! Your whining is giving me a headache." Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Tomoyo. "Please explain your plan." 

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Well, we could tell everyone that we are from Cerasus, and that Sakura is a ... countess?" 

Eriol shook his head. "Someone would have met her if she was a countess. How about ... the daughter of a knight?" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. No one had even bothered asking her opinion. Perhaps it was for the best. She turned to smile softly at Syaoran who blushed profusely. 

Tomoyo nodded. "The daughter of a knight is fine. Lady Kinomoto Sakura. I like it." 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Must we tell everyone my last name?" 

"No," Syaoran cut in. "We shall tell people who ask, but we shall only tell them your first name." 

Eriol grinned. "So, she will only be known as Lady Sakura of Cerasus?" Syaoran confirmed by nodding. "Could we get them a carriage to show up in?" 

Tomoyo squealed. "I've always wanted to rdie in a carriage!" 

"Done." He smiled back. 

"So, am I still her lady-in-waiting?" 

"No, you would not be allowed to attend if that is all you are," Syaoran answered. "You could be her ... step-sister?" 

"You are making this sound like Cinderella!" Tomoyo accused. "And I can assure I am no evil step-sister!" 

"That is for sure," Eriol agreed under his breath. Syaoran noticed and shot him an evil grin. 

"What do you want to be then, if you cannot be a lady-in-waiting?" Sakura asked, trying to calm everyone down. 

"Could I not be the daughter of another knight? You know, we could be neighbors or something." Tomoyo gave them a puppy dog face. 

"Fine," Syaoran barked. "But if we get caught, this is all your fault!" 

Sakura sighed, preparing herself for the night to come. 

*~*~*~* 

Eriol lounged in a lumpy arm chair as Tomoyo fixed Sakura's hair. He grinned to himself as Tomoyo squealed over her best friend, pampering her, as Sakura grimaced. He had to admit, Sakura seemed vastly familiar to him, although he didn't know from where.He risked a glance over at Syaoran. The poor boy had his sunrise colored eyes fixed on the princess before him. He seemed lost in thought. Reaching out a boot, Eriol nudged him. He smirked at him when Syaoran looked over. 

Rolling his eyes, he inhaled deeply. Girls sure took a long time preparing. He had been done in less then half the time they were taking. Surpisingly, Tomoyo was done with everything, her hair, makeup, clothes, within the first twenty minutes. 

Tomoyo looked magnificent in a simple pale purple dress. Instead of in the back, it had been laced up loosely in the front with a violet ribbon, tying at the bottom of her torso with another ribbon that wrapped around her waist and fell freely. The sleeves clung to her arms and ended over the back of her hand in an elegent v-shape where it was also lined with maroon ribbon. The bottom and neckline were lined with ribbon as well. Her hair framed her face delicately, and a simple choker of silver graced her neck. 

"OW! Tomoyo ..." Sakura whined, bringing a hand up to her aching scull. 

"Do not worry, Sakura! This is just the price of beauty!" Tomoyo patted her on the head. 

Syaoran snorted. 

Eriol turned his head back to Syaoran. "See something funny, Syaoran?"

He rolled his eyes again. "No, do you?" When he didn't receive an answer, he shifted his gaze back to the girl in front of him. Tomoyo was wrong; this girl was beautiful without any of it. 

"Done!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of her seat to examine her work, smoothing the hair out at her shoulder. "I am so glad you decided to grow your hair out. None of these courtiers would be caught dead with their hair as short as yours had been." She ran her fingers one last time through the mid-back sienna hair, checking for knots. 

Sighing, Sakura replied, "I do not think it counts if you are ten years old, Tomoyo." Then she put on a pretty smile and turned to the boys. "Do I look okay? I am a little nervous; I have never done this before." She felt a little flustered when they turned their probing eyes over to her. She immediately reddened and wrung her hands when she saw Syaoran's intense gaze. Tomoyo winked secretly at her. 

She was in a pale pink dress with the lacing also in front, except the the white ribbons were tied in a small bow at her v-shaped neckline. Her sleeves stopped at her elbows where they fanned out. The skirt was split in the front, revealing several white flounces. On her neck was a choker also made of white ribbon with a cherry blossom pendant that Tomoyo had managed to dig up at the market earlier that day. Her hair was done up with a matching comb that was secured on the side of her head. She bit her lip nervously. (AN: If any of you saw the dress that Nikki lent me for "The Would-Be Gentlemen", the top *sort of* is like that, with the exception that mine was light blue, and I made hers more appropriate for the era with a prettier skirt. I'm pretty sure Melissa or Diana saw it. I loved it!) 

Seeing how Syaoran was too ... shocked to speak, Eriol took the opportunity to talk. "You look ravishing!" He smiled at Tomoyo. "As do you, naturally." 

Tomoyo immediately blushed, much to Sakura's surprise. Tomoyo had always been the bold one. Clearing her throat loudly, "Eriol," she blushed again, "did you not say we would get a carriage?" 

He smiled. "Of course. I arranged for you to arrive in mine, although you will only be riding in it for a few minutes." 

Sakura immediately gasped. "Tomoyo, what are we going to tell Rika?" 

Tomoyo plopped into the chair Sakura had previously occupied. "Shoot, I did not think of that," she muttered quietly to herself. 

Eriol thought for a second. "Is she trustworthy?" 

"Of course she is!" Sakura replied quickly. 

"Well then, you girls stay here; we would not want you wandering around the castle where someone might recognize you. Syaoran and I will go explain our situation to her." 

"In private, of course," Syaoran added. 

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you." 

Tomoyo grinned. "She is probably rushing about looking for us. If she is not, she is probably working in the kitchen, wondering where we are." 

With a nod of respect to the girls, Syaoran and Eriol left in search of Rika. Their polished boots clicked quietly on the stone floor. "Well that went rather well," Eriol grinned. 

"Yes, with you teasing me every second you got." 

"Do not tell me that you do not like her! She is even more beautiful close up! And Tomoyo," his eyes seemed distant. 

"Please," Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Now be quiet, we are here." 

The kitchen was a mob, and they boys' presence there was no help. Most stopped to gawk, and when they gathered their wits, bowed or curtsied clumsily in their nervousness. 

Rika was stressing as she chopped furiously at her carrots, blowing a stray auburn lock out of her face. "Chiharu," she said to the spunky girl next to her, "I cannot believe they are doing this! Again! Tomoyo especially!" Groaning in frustration, she grabbed another carrot to butcher. 

"Syaoran," Eriol whispered, "did she just say Tomoyo's name?" Syaoran nodded. "Excuse me lady." Eriol laid a hand on her shoulder. 

She spun around startled. Eriol reeled back at the sight of the knife in her hand. She gasped, quickly setting the knife down to curtsy. "Your highnesses," she greeted both. "Is there anything I can do to be of service to you?" 

"Are you Rika, lady?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yes, sire." 

Eriol smiled dashingly. "May we have a quiet word with you lady?" 

She nodded reluctantly, an eyebrow arching curiously. "This way, my lords." She led them to a spare maid's room. 

Rike opened her mouth, but Syaoran cut in. "We have come to speak to you about your maids, I am sure you are looking for them." 

"Do you mean Tomoyo and Sakura, my lords?" Rika clasped her hands in front of her. 

"Yes," Eriol answered. "We have sort of ... invited to accompany us to the ball."

Rika raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me, sire?"

"That is the reason why they are not here and will not be here for the remainder of the ball. I hope this will not hurt them in any way."

"Of course not, lord!" Rika smiled. "I suppose this changes everything. Thank you for informing me. But do you mind telling me, how do you expect them to blend in and not get caught?" 

"Leave that to us. You must not breathe a word about this to anyone, do you understand?" Syaoran declared pointedly. 

Rika shook her head. "Never, sire. Your secret is safe with me." 'Well ... they certainly are going to have fun,' Rika thought to herself. 'Guess that means that means more work for me again.' She sighed silently. 

Eriol nodded. "Thank you. You may leave now." 

She turned on her heel, leaving them in solitude. 

"Well, that is done." Eriol grinned. "Shall we make sure the carriage is ready for them?" 

"You do that. I'm sure my mother and sisters are wondering where I am." He began to exit. "I shall look for you there." 

*~*~*~* 

That's done! There was going to be more in this chapter, but I decided to cut it to save for loading time. What the girls are doing while Eriol and Syaoran were talking to Rika is in the next chapter! As always, please R&R! 

^-^ Angel Sakura [6.22.01]


	3. Chapter Three

Falling Stars Chapter Three

Falling Stars  
by Angel Sakura  
[7.10.01] 

All standard disclaimers apply. That means I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. I merely use them for my and others' entertainment. Of course *cough* there ARE some things I'd like to make them do that just wouldn't be right. I mean, if I owned CCS, they'd all be older [see: 15 or 16] and it'd be very fluffy. Now, all you characters, Dance little pawns, amuse your mistress!!! ^-^ Warning: WAFF straight ahead! Enter at your own risk! Please R&R! 

Falling Stars  
Chapter Three 

*~*~*~* 

Sakura and Tomoyo watched both men's backs disappear from the small confines of their quarters. Sakura whirled to her friend, and hissed, "I cannot believe you let them in here!" 

Tomoyo rolled her eyes in response, crossing the room to her bed and pulled a mahogany chest out from beneath. "What else did you suppose we do? We still needed some details to take care of and it would not be safe to discuss them in the servants' quarters' hallway." 

Sakura frowned but did not reply. 

Tomoyo smiled in victory. She popped open the chest and began ruffling through it. "Aha!" She pulled two helf-masks from it, both obviously made to match the dresses. "Help me put this on." She handed one to Sakura, adding, "Every eligible woman is required to wear one although they may remove it at anytime they want. Quite useless if you ask me, but I do not think we should remove ours. It will help us be unrecognizable." 

Nodding in understanding, Sakura gently took the delicate mask. It was colored the same as Tomoyo's dress, a pale purple, lined and tied with the same violet ribbon. Sakura fasted the ribbon in a small bow at the back of her head, motioning for her to turn around by tugging lightly on her elbow. 

Glancing at a small mirror on the dusty wall, she smiled beautifully. "Now, for you." She steered Sakura around, fastening the mask on her face. It was a pastel pink to match her dress, fastened with white ribbons, but lined with tiny white beads. It was obvious that Tomoyo had taken special care with this mask. The beads were almost impossible to work with due to their small size, and Tomoyo had arranged them so elegantly along the border of the mask. Taking her friend by the shoulders, she spun her until Sakura, too, faced the mirror. 

She gasped lightly, bringing up a frail hand to her face. "Tomoyo, that doesn't look like me at all!" With the mask covering her upper face, she looked unrecognizable even to herself. 

Tomoyo grinned. "Then my job is done." 

Sakura turned to her friend, eyes wide. "No, I am completely serious! My face looks completely foreign. Same with you!" 

Tomoyo grinned in thanks. "You look so mysterious and lovely now-not that you weren't before, of course," she assured. 

Sakura immediately twisted to face her friend, taking her hands within her own. "Thank you, Tomoyo," she said, love and sincerity shining in the depths that were her eyes. "So much. You don't know how much this really means to me." Tomoyo smiled back gently. "You know Sakura, you can be such a sweetheart. Really, I did this for you. You deserve it." Looking about quickly, Tomoyo grinned, giving the appearance of slight embarrassment . "Enough of this! You're going to make me cry, and we can't have that after all the time I took on my makeup." 

Sakura grinned, but her face turned serious almost immediately. "Do you really think this will be fine with Rika?" 

"Honey, I shall even wave to her there. Does that answer your question?" Tomoyo reached behind herself to make sure the mask was secure one last time. "Do you feel alright?" Sakura nodded. "Then let's wait for Eriol."Sakura sat carefully on her bed, grasping the skirt's flounces gently, afraid of what might happen to such a beautiful gown. "So it's Eriol now? You're on a first name basis?" Sakura teased gently. 

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose. "Well he doesn't seem to mind." She plopped down next to Sakura on the coarse off-white bed sheets, much less concerned about the strength of the stitching. "And I like Eriol much better. You're also calling Li by his first name." "He *told* me to," she insisted, "Several times in fact." Her gaze suddenly turned wistful and sad as she shifted her melancholy gaze on the stone floor. "I could never have him," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. "Sakura ..." she began gently. "If he does feel the same way about you, even in this short time, everything will work out and eventually fall into place." 

Sakura looked at her friend, emerald eyes glistening with renewed hope behind the silk white mask. "Do you really think so, Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow. "Of course!" 

Sakura stood and crossed the room to her heavy oak door, cracking it open a bit to sneak a glance down the corridor. 

"You'll get your prince, Sakura," Tomoyo murmured inaudibly to Sakura's ears. 

"There he is!" Sakura hissed back excitedly. "I can't believe this is happening!" 

Tomoyo grinned, pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. "Let him in!" 

Sakura, as ordered, opened the door wide enough to let the dark-haired boy enter. 

He turned to greet both, then continued, face completely serious. "You **must** hold to your story. Avoid talking about your family, especially your fathers, and life at home. You were sent to meet the prince and mingle with nobility. Stay **away** from Queen Yulen and Duchess Li Meiling. Do you understand?" 

They nodded, but Sakura spoke up. "Why only them?" 

Eriol softened his gaze as Tomoyo's eyes urged him to answer. "Well, not only them. Also try to avoid the higher ranking nobles. They will most likely be the ones to realize your false identities. As for the other two mentioned, Queen Yulen is a kind and wise lady and ruler. She would see through your-our-facade. Besides, do you want to risk lying to the queen? It is a crime punishable by death!" 

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "And what of Meiling?" 

He cringed. "She is absolutely infatuated with Syaoran. She would stalk you all night and most likely complain to her mother that you are stealing his attention. Her mother will do something about it, trust me. She will most likely consult Queen Yulen." 

"Well then, who is safest to speak to?!" Sakura was fast approaching, if she had not already met, frustration at the awkward position. How was she supposed to enjoy herself if Eriol was drawing boundaries left and right? 

"You would be safest to speak and dance with knights and squires. Of course, that does not mean you cannot mingle with the other nobles. Just watch what you say around them," he replied with the flick of the wrist. 

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as Tomoyo abruptly remembered her manners. 

"I forgot to thank you for all that you've done." She smiled prettily at him causing his cheeks to become warm. "I don't know many falling stars I've wished on to do something like this just once!" 

Sakura snapped to her senses as she heard "thank you" from Tomoyo. "Yeah, shooting stars, whatever," she dismissed quickly. "The gist of the whole thing is 'thank you, for everything.'" 

Eriol grinned at her version of thank you's. "If I ever had a sister, I imagine she would be just like you." His eyes darkened sadly. "But that's not possible anymore." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows in question. "My parents died a while back. No big deal." A hurt look crossed both girls' faces, and they opened their mouths to say something but Eriol cut them off. "Come on, the carriage is waiting." He reached out a hand. 

Tomoyo gently placed her smaller hand in his without hesitation. "Sakura, do we have everything?" she asked over her shoulder, and her friend nodded in reply. "Then, let's go." 

Eriol led them quickly and quietly down the hall, checking for guards and any others who would recognize him. They exited through a wooden door at the end of the corridor. 

The carriage was hidden from public view within the shadows of the castle walls. It was of a white color with golden handles and drawn by two magnificent pure white stallions. Both girls gasped in delight at the great beauty presented before them. 

Eriol helped both girls into the carriage and spoke to them as they got settled on the blood red velvet that cushioned the seats. "The carriage will circle around to the front where I will be waiting for you. Do not appear to be looking for me. I will see you." He handed the servant who was steering the carriage three gold coins. "One for your service, the others for your silence," he hissed at him into the night. With a crack of the reigns, the horses trotted foreward. 

*~*~*~* 

Sakura drew back the creme curtains from the small window to gaze out at the night sky, settling her emerald eyes on the moon. 'I don't know what I did to deserve this, Mother, Father,' she thought gratefully, 'but thank you.' A rush of light caught her eye, and she realized abruptly that it was a rare and beautiful falling star. 

Biting her lip, she turned back to Tomoyo who had obviously spotted the star as well. Her hands were clasped, head bowed, and eyes closed. She was wishing. Sakura grinned to herself. The wish was for Eriol, no doubt. The dashing and handsome young man had so easily captured the heart of her childhood friend, and Sakura was nothing but happy for her. 

Sakura turned her head back to the navy blue sheet that was the sky and smiled gently. She did not want to be so foolish as to waste her wish on a lost cause, on Syaoran, but his gentle auburn eyes seared himself forever into her mind. She already felt her heart longing for him. Closing her eyes, she wished. 

'If Syaoran loves me, please let it be true.' 

*~*~*~* 

The front of the palace had been lit beautifully, torches lighted every which way forming small beacons in the dark night. The carriage came to a stop and Sakura's eyes quickly scanned the people before her. She caught sight of a familiar head of black hair and a flash of dark blue. 

"It's him," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. 

The driver had already gotten down to help the ladies from the carriage, letting Sakura use his hand for support. She gracefully touched the ground with one slippered foot, her skirts gathered to the side with her free hand. The driver reached for Tomoyo, but Eriol stopped him and aided her instead. She blushed prettily before taking his offered arm. 

Sakura walked a step behind them, feeling a little awkward and out of place, like she had no right to be part of them. Tomoyo needed her room, needed to be alone with Eriol. It was the only night they could be together in public. Sakura decided then and there that she would wander off on her own, finding her own company and let Tomoyo spend the ball with Eriol. 

The three stepped into the brightly lit ballroom, elegant tapestries hanging from the walls between large windows and crystal chandeliers draping from the ceiling. The room was a site to be awed. 

Sakura scanned her surroundings. The orchestra was in the middle of a song, many of the couples that had already arrived on the dance floor. The ladies looked so graceful, their skirts circling, swaying, pooling around their legs with every movement. A queue had formed along one of the walls, and Sakura followed the line of young ladies to the front where she spotted a very exasperated Syaoran greeting the eligible women of Lupa as well as of other countries. She grinned at the sight. He spoke a few words, nodding politely, before turning to the next woman in line. Sakura turned her attention back to the line itself. The queue almost spanned the length of the huge ballroom, and she decided to settle herself in a chair and wait. 

A young handsome squire appraoched her and she smiled at him politely, her eyes twinkling behind the mask. "Good evening, lady." She nodded lightly at him. "Would you honor me with a dance, lady?" The orchestra was coming to a close with the previous song. Sakura cast a quick glance in Syaoran's direction. The squire caught her movement. "The prince will be busy for a while. The line is long." 

Sakura turned her gaze and smile back at him, sighing gently. If she was to stay here all night without anyone she knew, she might as well accept any and all invitations to dance. "Of course, milord." She placed a frail hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. 

The orchestra struck up another tune, a fast-paced gavotte, one of Sakura's favorites. The squire held her close as the dance required, and they executed the quick movements, leaving her panting for breath. 

*~*~*~* 

Syaoran spoke to another young maiden before him, his mind obviously somewhere else, as well as his gaze. He kept a close eye on Sakura's gliding form, her movement perfect with a squire. She seemed so happy, and Syaoran could feel jealously boil up within himself. 

He was currently talking to Meiling, and she cleared her voice loudly, following his gaze to Sakura's form. Syaoran was hers! 

Syaoran looked back at Meiling. She was gorgeous in a blood red dress with small red flowers in her hair. Grinning attractively, he asked her to dance. 

*~*~*~* 

The night was almost half through, and Sakura almost trudged to a chair. She was not only exhausted from the dancing but the fact that Syaoran hadn't spoken to her yet. The line had long since been through, and every time she looked for him, he was with Meiling. Sakura couldn't think of anything that hurt more. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like her. Maybe he was lying? 

Sipping lightly at the red punch that had been served to her, she searched for Tomoyo and Eriol. When she was almost to the point where she gave up, she spotted them in the corner, almost completely hidden in the shadows. They appeared to be deeply involved in a conversation, and Sakura struggled successfully to smother a happy squeal as she saw him reach out and brush a stray lock of silkly hair away from her face. It felt good to be happy for her friend when it was made perfectly clear that she couldn't be happy for herself. 

A figure in an ice blue dress quickly caught Sakura's attention because it was swiftly advancing towards her friends. She had unmasked and Sakura squinted to make out a face, gasping with the result. The pale complexion and blonde hair confirmed it: Regina. 

Sakura watched shocked as a scene unfolded before her. Regina reached out a hand to grasp Eriol's elbow and gave it a tug. Sakura assumed she wanted him to dance with her, to give her attention. When he refused and turned back to Tomoyo, she swore that she saw smoke fuming from Regina's ears. The situation was under control. Biting back chuckle, Sakura withdrew to her own thoughts. 

Holding the glass in one hand, she rested her head in her other. The reason she wanted to come didn't even want to speak with her. All she wanted to do was go back to her chambers, curl into a ball, and cry her sadness to the emptiness that was her life. Suddenly, she felt a hand delicately take the glass from her fingers. 

*~*~*~* 

Syaoran had danced with the Meiling four times already, and he smirked, searching the room for any signs of Sakura. He was shocked to find her slumped in a chair, head turned towards a corner. Following her gaze, he found Tomoyo, Eriol, and a fuming Regina. Syaoran's smirk widened. Eriol finally told her he wasn't interested. 

Turning back to Sakura, his breathe was once again caught in his throat when he saw her looking so miserable. He had never intended to upset her that much. He distantly felt another lady tug at his arm and ask for a dance, but Syaoran was too deep within his own thoughts of himself possibly hurting Sakura. "Excuse me," he muttered before crossing the room to Sakura, legs taking long strides. 

She didn't seem to notice his presence. Taking the light glass from her fingers, he handed it to a passing servant. Her head snapped up; it was obvious he had surprised her. Glancing about quickly, he gave her a small smile before helping her to her feet. Drawing her nearer, he whispered into her ear, "Dance with me, Sakura." 

The orchestra was playing a slow sarabande, and Syaoran pulled Sakura closer settling an arm about her waist despite the fluttering of butterfly wings within his stomach. 

Sakura was completely stunned when Syaoran approached her and practically pulled her into his arms. She thought he was angry with her. At the feeling of his hand on her waist, her senses exploded, focusing on that one touch, and Sakura leaned into his soft warmth. 

They circled slowly, Syaoran leading them outside, oblivious to all, all oblivious to them. 

They danced long after the song ended, feet trodding on the grass paths of the garden. Syaoran pulled back gently to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with the arching of an eyebrow. Taking her hand, he lead her back towards the gazebo. 

They stood in the center of the circular structure, the cool air causing the hairs on her arm to stand on end. That is, before he once again pulled her into his arms to dance to the far off sound of the playing orchestra. Their movements did not match the music, but it did not seem to matter. 

Sakura buried her face into his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled of sandalwood and spice. She had never felt such a ... completeness. She realized that this was where she belonged, with Syaoran. And she wanted to tell him. 

"Syaoran ..." 

*~*~*~* 

Syaoran's arms reflexively tightened around the young woman within his embrace. She seemed perfect for him, her body molding against his. She looked as if she wanted to talk, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Taking her hand, he lead the way back to the gazebo to dance in seclusion. 

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, massaging her back through the material of her dress and bent to lay a cheek on her head. Her hair felt so soft and smelled remarkably of cherry blossoms and heather. He brought one hand up to tug at the ribbons securing her mask. He wanted to look into her eyes without any obstructions. She was too beautiful to be hidden from the world. 

She looked so trusting, like he would never and could never do anything to hurt her. His heart burst with realizatioin of his love for her. Eriol was right, everything was revealed in due time. If only it didn't have to be like this ... 

She opened her mouth to speak. "Syaoran ..." 

He acted on his emotions, trusting his heart to speak what his mind could not. He quickly lowered his face to hers and silenced her with his lips. 

Sakura froze but soon began to respond to his actions. He never took it farther, but that one action burned with every emotion he felt for her. They pulled back, breathless. 

"Sakura," he began carefully. "Tell me you're not angry. With me." 

Her features clouded with confusion. "Why should I be angry with you?" she whispered. 

"For avoiding you, for hurting you, for ... everything." His eyes had never looked so vulnerable. 

Sakura's eyes filled with hurt as she lifted two fingers to her lips. "For ..." 

Syaoran shook his head abruptly. "I'm sorry for everything else Sakura, but I will never apologize for the way I feel about you." 

Her eyes once again softened, but she pulled herself away from him a little. "Syaoran, I'm not angry at you for earlier." She paused, as if looking for the right words. "But now I'm so confused ... What do you want from me?" Syaoran's brow furrowed. "You avoid me, and then you kiss me. How do you feel about me?" 

Syaoran placed both hands on her cheeks. "You confuse me so much. I felt myself raging with hurt that you didn't approach me and jealousy that you danced with others instead of me, and it confused me so much. I've never felt this way before." He tilted her chin up to look straight into her eyes. "I don't know why or how it happened, but I love you Sakura." 

Sakura's eyes slowly widened, and she gripped the front of his shirt gently, fingers revelling in the soft touch. "I ... Syaoran ... I think I love you, too." 

His eyes immediately brightened with happiness, but this time he smiled. Laughing joyously, he pulled Sakura into another embrace and kissed her again. 

*~*~*~* 

WAHHH!!! I promised myself I wouldn't make this chapter so ... fluffy .... but I couldn't help it!!! At LEAST you didn't get a round of tonsil hockey (and I'm very good at writing stuff like that. "How? Seeing how you've never kissed anyone for real before?" Jackie may ask. Well ... I DON'T KNOW!!! Just be happy I didn't turn this fic into a big make out fest!! ... I'm sure you would've liked it. bwahahahahahahahahah .... sorry. You'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what *really* happens. Oh! And VERY sorry to Diana whom I didn't send this part to for beta-ing.  
Please R&R!!! Make me feel better.  
^-^ Angel Sakura [7.19.01]


End file.
